Promise
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Superstar Shane Gray visited hundreds of children in hospitals every single day, but one girl had always remained on his mind. And it seemed fate wanted them together...Smitchie


**a/n: So I came up with this while zoning out at the spelling bee…but I ended up in sixth place! So, I did good, haha. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

PROMISE

Shane Gray smiled as he signed various items and too pictures for the small, ill children at the hospital he was visiting. The press had always called him the 'saint' of all celebrities because of his love for children with cancer. What they didn't know was that his younger brother had in fact died from cancer several years before his career had begun. And he felt somehow that it was his job to make these kids happy. Every single day, he knew he was right, when he walked into a room and a dozen small children smiled up at him, wondering why someone so famous was in the same room as them.

And today was different. He didn't know why, but he felt like today, something was going to change.

"Mr. Gray, I know you usually just visit the younger children, but there is young lady right down the hall, about your age, and I think it would mean the world to her if you just stopped in for a few minutes." The nurse smiled nervously. She obviously didn't know him.

Shane gave a small little boy one last hug and smiled. "I'd love to. Lead the way!"

The nurse smiled gratefully and led him down the hall. She stopped and he peered into the small window. A girl, his age, was lying down, softly strumming a guitar. His throat suddenly became dry. A beautiful person shouldn't have to deal with so much pain.

The nurse noticed his expression. "Her name is Mitchie, she's sixteen, the doctors aren't sure if she'll make it. She's been here for ten months. Music is very important to her, she almost never puts the guitar down. I've heard her play your music from time to time, she says you inspire her to live longer. Why don't you go in and say hello?" She opened the door and Shane gulped nervously as he saw the young girl, Mitchie, look up.

He nodded and walked in, expecting her eyes to widen in shock, but instead, she smiled sadly. "Hi there, you must be Mitchie. I'm Shane." He extended his hand.

She grinned, a bit happier at his introduction. "You would be correct, Shane."

He pointed towards the end of the bed. "May I?" He sat down as she nodded her approval. "So I hear you love music?"

She laughed. "Love doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm obsessed. I could just sit here all day with my guitar and be happy…oh wait, I already do that…"

Shane laughed along with her. "Do you write?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but there's only one song that I've written that I play." She reached over to her nightstand and passed him a piece of wrinkled paper.

Shane read the lyrics and felt his eyes fill with tears. "Hey, this is…beautiful…I've never been so touched by a song before."

She blushed. "Um, thanks. It means a lot."

Shane looked at her quizzically. This girl was different. She wasn't praying to survive, she was just simply happy that she had gotten this far. It was touching. "I kind of have a question, why exactly do you think I'm an inspiring person?"

"Well," she looked him in the eyes "I just think that instead of going to parties and expensive hotels, when you come here…you don't care what anyone else thinks. You come here to make people happy every single day and I know that no other famous person would do what you do on a day to day basis. You're just different from everyone else out there. When I first saw you performing on Hot Tunes, I knew there was something different about you. And I liked that." She smiled, her eyes shining in complete honesty.

"You know, Mitchie, I get a lot of compliments every day, but I do believe that what you just said has truly touched my heart. Thank you."

Outside the door, the nurse truly hated that she had to grab Mitchie for some tests because of the obvious chemistry between the young girl and the famous singer, but it was her job. She sighed before knocking. "Mr. Gray? I'm afraid Mitchie has to get some tests done and that your drive is here."

Shane sighed. He looked at Mitchie, who smiled at him, but tears were evident in her eyes. He took her hand. "Hey, you are a very special person. I know you're gonna make it."

Her smile wavered. "Promise?"

"I promise." He bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving. He prayed to God that that girl would survive because for some odd reason, he felt connected to her.

* * *

Five years later, Shane Gray, now at the height of his music career, stood in the middle of a crowd of cancer survivors. They were all about to run five miles together to support cancer awareness. He backed up and accidentally tripped someone over. "Oh my gosh, I'm so incredibly sorry!"

The auburn haired girl stood up and laughed. Her facial features seemed very similar to a face that had been permanently etched into his memory. "It's alright, I trip all the time!"

His heart fluttered as he instantly recognized the voice. "Mitchie?"

She looked up from brushing off her pants and pure surprise showed on her face. "Shane? Shane Gray?"

Shane smiled. It was her. The girl who had touched his heart. "You would be correct, Mitchie."

They both laughed at Shane's imitation of her five years prior. Mitchie smiled and tears gathered in her eyes. "I made it. They said I barely had a chance to live and I made it."

He pulled her into a light hug. "Hey, I promised, didn't I?" He pulled away and grinned.

"Yeah, you did. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Excuse me?" A young mother with her toddler tapped Shane on the shoulder and he turned around. "Can you please take a photo with my son? You're his hero."

Shane laughed. "Sure." Once he was done, he turned back around and Mitchie was nowhere in sight. She had gone just as quickly as she had come. And again, he felt his heart breaking.

* * *

Two years later, Shane was twenty four and planning his last tour before a break. His manager, Thomas, came running in like a madman. "Shane! I have the best news!"

Shane laughed and handed his friend a water bottle. "Calm down, Tom, what is it?"

"We just got the most incredibly talented young lady to open up for you. She's just…amazing! You have to come meet her!"

"Alright, if it's that important to you…" Shane rolled his eyes playfully as he followed Thomas to the stage area.

He nearly passed out when he saw that familiar auburn hair and black guitar. When he reached the stage, she smiled up at him. "Hey Shane! Ready for this tour?"

"Yeah, I am." He smiled and they started laughing together.

Fate had brought them together several times and this time, they wouldn't be separated ever again.

* * *

**a/n: Aw…I love this! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
